singing contest
by fanngirl
Summary: everyones depressed so the twins come up with idea of a contest see who wins
1. Chapter 1

A/N: i own nothing no songs or characters i wish i di but i don't to bad

in this story sirius never got stuck in the viel

* * *

after the deafet of the dark lord left everyone depressed so the weasley twins came up with an idea

for a couple of days they would hold a singing contest.

The headmaster thought it was a great idea so when the students arrived back to hogwarts they would be able to do it.

* * *

by the time everyone came back to school the headmaster announced the singing contest and the sign up sheet would be near the charms classroom.

in the end

pansy

draco

harry

ginny

hermione

ron

blaise

fred and george

remus

sirius

and two six year transfers

michael

lylith

* * *

two days later after everyone finished their classes everyone made there way to the great hall and dumbledore created a stage on the side of the hall and the twins went over and announced the order.

" we'll first up we have pansy" fred started off

" singing i'm bringing sexy back" george finished

the lights dimmed and panssy made it to the stage with three second years dancing behind her

and she began singing

**I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.**

**Take 'em to the bridge**

**[Bridge]  
Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave **

It's just that no one makes me feel this wayeveryone in the room began to stare at her strngely others laughing as she bagan to continue to sing

**Take 'em to the chorus**

**Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're twerking with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it**

**Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
[Repeat 6 times]**

**Get your sexy on**

**I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast  
**

some of the teacher were worried if they should have been letting her sing the song but let her continue any ways

**Take 'em to the bridge**

**Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're twerking with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it**

**I'm bringing sexy back  
You mother fuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact**

**Take 'em to the chorus**

**Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're twerking with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it**

at the end of the song everyone was laughing and clapping as pansy made her way off the stage

fred and george then made their way back on stage anouncing the next singer

" next is us me and fred we-"

fred then continued saying " will be singing original pranskster"

they then began to sing

**Until the break of dawn  
Life life  
Cannot go by the letter  
Time time  
Prozac can make it better  
Noise noise  
Any kind will do  
Can you feel it slip away  
When it's all on you  
fred began to sing by himself  
Crime crime  
Rockin' like Janet Reno  
Time time  
Eighteen and life in Chino  
Freud Freud  
All along it's true  
Well you'll see there comes a day  
Catches up to you**

george then began to sing

**Knock down the walls, it's alive in you  
Knock down the place, you're alone it's true  
Knock down the world, it's alive in you  
You gotta keep your head up through it all  
You're gonna  
Bust out on it - original prankster  
Break out yeah - original yeah  
Bust out on it - original prankster  
You never stop now, stop now  
That's what the main man say **

both twins werenow singing and everyone was laughing and jumping around

**You know it smells like shit  
Goddamn  
Tag team the double header  
Son of Sam  
Fire always makes it better  
Navigate  
With style and aplomb  
Cause wherever you're at  
That's the tip you's on**

fred sings by himself

**Lies, lies  
Says he's down in the Bahamas  
Tries tries  
Bangin' little hoochie mamas  
No way  
None of this is true  
Well he'll see there comes a day  
When the joke's on you yeah**

george sings by himself

**Dime dime  
So good to see ya  
Nine nine  
Don't want to be ya  
Crime crime  
Fine sensimilla**

in the end the twins were bowing and everyone in the great hall were screaming and cheering them on

fred then anoounced by himself " next is ron singing rock star"

**2x]  
Fuckin' posers  
It's almost over now  
It's almost over now  
Yeah**

**You think the way you live is okay  
You think posin'  
Will save the day  
You think we don't see  
That you're running  
Better call your boys  
'Cause I'm coming **

everyone inthe great hall were laugh at ron even the teachers

**You can't be me  
I'm a Rock Star  
I'm rhyming on the top of a cop car  
I'm a rebel and my .44 pops far**

**It's almost over now  
It's almost over now**

**Yes  
You ain't heard that we swallow guys  
It's too damn late to apologize  
When you see the mantle or will you see the skies**

**It's almost over now **

at this point of the song fred went up the stage and told ron to get off and as ron walked off everyone was laughing at him

george just shook his head and said " hermione your next"

hermione then walked up and said " i'll be singing let it die."

**We had fire in our eyes  
In the beginning I  
Never felt so alive  
In the beginning you  
You blame me but  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't want to hear it anymore**

**I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore**

**We had time on our side  
In the beginning we  
We had nothing to hide  
In the beginning you  
You blame but  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't want to hear it anymore**

**I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore**

**You say that I didn't try  
You say that I didn't try  
You say that I didn't try**

**I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore **

through out the whole song hermione kept looking down and at the last sentence was said she spoke to ron saying " ron it's over" everyone was then shocked but still clapped for her singing such a great song

fred then walked up the stage and said " wow didn't expect that oh well it's blaise's turn singing lips like morphine"

blaise then began singing and looking at hermione staright in the eye

**I want a girl with lips like morphine,  
Knock me out every time they touch me.  
I wanna feel a kiss just crush me,  
And break me down.**

**Knock me out (knock me out),  
Knock me out (knock me out).  
Cause I've waited for all my life,  
To be here with you tonight.**

**I want a girl with lips like morphine,  
Blow a kiss that leaves me gasping. **

hermione then started to smile and shake her head

**And I wanna feel that lightning strike me,  
And burn me down.**

**Knock me out (knock me out),  
Knock me out (knock me out).  
Cause I've waited for all my life,  
To be here with you tonight.  
Just put me on my back,  
Knock me out again.**

**I want a girl with lips like morphine (lips like morphine)  
Knock me out every time they touch me (every time they touch me)  
I want a girl with lips like morphine (lips like morphine)  
To knock me out.**

**See I've waited for all my life,  
To be here with you tonight.  
Just put me on my back,  
Knock me out again **

at the end of the song everyone was clapping and blaise said " so hermine want to go out"

hermione then laughed and replied " sure" and kissed blaise

blaise then smirked and said " it's way better than morphine"

george then walked up the stage saying wow well for tonight we have one more singer and tomorrow we will continue so michael come on up and he will be singing the misery"

michael then stood very still and looked down beginning to sing

**I write the lines you want me to,  
With the words I dare to use of all the ones that you have taught me,  
Along the years**

**You cast a perfect shadow on the paper, fade away with sunlight,  
I fear the way you know me, love can leave a stain...**

**You steal my only hope and make me stay awake another night,  
I wish you bear with me, stay near me  
When the Autumn leaves have fallen....  
Solitude, my pain, the last thing left of me..**

**If you fall I'll catch, if you love I'll love,  
And so it goes, my dear, don't be scared, you'll be safe,  
This I swear. If you only love me**

**Seven lonely lies written on Deadwinter's night,  
open the only book with the only poem I can read  
In blood I sign my name and seal the midnight with a tear,  
burn the paper, every line for them I cried…**

**If you fall I'll catch, if you love I'll love,  
and so it goes, my dear, don't be scared, you'll be safe,  
this I swear. If you only love me back**

**I am the Playwriter and you are my Crown, make me cry for your love,  
like you've done many times,  
so I know I can't write these storylines without you, Lady pain,  
make me strong, can't we be together without them forever…**

**The words I write can only hurt you, sorry for the rain, thank you,  
my only one, you gave me this pain  
I leave you gently on the floor, take one step towards the door,  
where's the letter never written, goodnight now…**

**If you fall I'll catch, if you love I'll love,  
and so it goes, my dear, don't be scared, you'll be safe,  
this I swear. If you only love me (back) (x2)  
**

at the end of the song everyone was too shocked to do anything but soon began to clap as michael got off the stage.

afterwards fred said out loud as everyone was leaving " the order for tomorrow is harry then draco, sirus, remus, and lylith."

everyone then made their ways to their dorms getting a good nights sleep.

* * *

A/N: i hope you guys like this story cause i couldn't really figure out how to do this so please review


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: i own nothing hope you all like this chap hope u review

* * *

the next day everyone was laughing excitingly as they talked about the contest and how ron was kicked off stage for being too weird and the love declaration between blaise and hermione. now everyone was waiting for the ends of the classes so they could go back to the great hall so they can see who could sing better.

after the end of everyone's classes they all quickly ran to the great hall to see who will go next and be cool or look like a fool.

when everyone was settled down the twins went on stage and announced " today harry sorry mate but your up first."

harry sighed as he got up from his seat and walked up the stage. when he was at the mike he gulped and said " i'll be singing a song called time of dying hope you guys like it."

**On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare**

**I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive**

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will not die, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

through out the entire song everyone was quiet and some were crying and hermione looked at harry worriedly as she saw a few of tears slide down his face.

as harry made his way off the stage the twins slapped his back and told him what a great job he did and twins then annouced " next is wow never expected this it draco malfoy now bw nice and give him a round of aplause."

Draco slowly made his way to to stage and annouced " i'll be singing over and over please be nice about it thanks."

Draco first started by humming and began to sing

**I feel it everyday it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?**

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to

**  
**then out of now where someone shouted out " i never knew he could sing " it had earned a few friendly laughs and mad draco smile about it as well

**  
It feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?**

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try

So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to

at the end of the song everyone clapped happily and shouting about how awsome the song was.

the twins quickly shouted out that it was siruis's turn and siruis quickly went on stage and shouted "i'm singing riot so lets go."

**If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up**

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so filthy  
So dirty so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful so pissed off  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

**  
**at this point everyone was screaming and jumping out of their seats and began to sing along. both remus and harry shook their heads at siruis's antics and be gan to laugh as well

**  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot**

If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

at the end of the song and everyone was calmed down the twins annouced that it was remus's turn and quickly left the stage so remus could statr to sing.

remus then said " i'm singing animal i've becone"

he then began

**I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)

at the end of the song remus quickly left the stage to only be met by siruis and harry who hugged him and congradulated him as well.

lastly the twins annouced " last is one of slythrins six years lilith and this beauty is singing had enough."

**Milk it for all it's worth.  
Make sure you get there first.  
The apple of your eye.  
The rotten core inside.  
We are all prisoners.  
Things couldn't get much worse.  
I've had it up to here, you know your end is near.**_**[Chorus:]**_**  
You had to have it all,  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.**_**[Chorus:]**_**  
You had to have it all,  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.**_**[Chorus]**_**  
You had to have it all,  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.**

Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life.  
You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down.  
I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind.  
You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind.

Hold me down (I will live again)  
Hold me down (I will break it in)  
Hold me down (better in the end)  
Hold me down.

Heaven help you.

lilith than ran off the stage before anything else and the twins said at last " that is all and the final three will be annouced now it's harry draco and lastly hermone congrats all see ya all tomorrow."

as harry was walked down the hallway hurrying back to his dorm before filch caught him when he heard a sob from the bathroom next to him so he went in to see and saw draco on the floor with a shiny metal blade on his wrist crying.

as he was crying he kept muttering things and harry heard him say

" i sit here watching this crimson red seep down my arm

i hope you never see me this way

crying about ending my life

don't stop me

blelieve me

please

i

before harry could try to hear anything else he heard filch's cat come by so he quickly ran to hide thinking about what he saw.

* * *

hope you guy liked it please review thanks


	3. Chapter 3

finally the last chapter hope you like ENJOY

* * *

Harry laid on his bed thinking of what he had just whittnesed he knew he had to confront Draco and he had to do it soon. before it was to late. eventually Harry managed to fall into a fitful sleep.

~NEXT MORNING~

All of the students gathered around in the great hall to see who would be the winner of the first hogwarts singing contest. As both George and Fred made their way onto the stage Harry couldn't help but let his gaze fall to Draco. Harry had been in love with Draco since their third year but held back afraid of what might happen.

Harry was thrown out of his thoughts when suddenly Fred announced that Hermione would be singing her song first. She calmly made her way up the stage and smiled at the crowd and said, "this song is for those who have been betrayed hope you enjoy its called angels"

Sparkling angel  
I believe  
You are my saviour  
In my time of need

Blinded by faith  
I couldn't hear  
All the whispers  
The warning's so clear

I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
Now mercy no more

No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

_[Chorus:]_  
You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn to real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realise  
It was all just a lie

Sparkling angel  
Couldn't see  
Your dark intentions  
Your feelings for me

Fallen angel  
Tell me why?  
What is the reason?  
The thorn in your eye

I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There is no escape now  
No mercy no more

No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

_[Chorus]_

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end

This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give the reason why  
You could have chosen  
A different path of life

The smile when you tore me apart

_[Chorus:]_  
You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they'd turn in to real  
You broke a promise  
And made me realise  
It was all just a lie

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end

As she finished her song the could be no glistening tears falling from anyone in the crowd.

Fred was the first one up and hugged Hermione as she was begging to walk off the stage. He then announced, "What a very beatuiful song however this contest is still not over next we have the one, the only prince of slytherins Draco Malfoy."

Harry could see Draco stiiffen in the crowd and wished to go confort him but held himself back. Draco slowly made his way to the stage as the crowd both booed and encouraged him.

As he stood in the center of the stage as took a deep breath as the music flowed through him.

I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you

I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you

I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

On my own, cause I can't take living with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you  
Want me to

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you

As he finished his song Draco's gaze landed on Harry and with a tear falling from his eye regreting all the years he kept his feelings hidden, how could this person still be able to see him without seeing his father. the look in Harry's eyes made Draco want to break down the look of love shined deeply in those emerald eyes.

Draco gave on last shy smile to the crowd and Harry as he made his way off the stage one last time. Harry knowing it was his turn began to walk up the side before Fred or George could call upon him. He stood there looking through the crowd for draco and as their gazes met Harry started his song.

This world

This world is cold

But you don't

You don't have to go

You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care

Your mother's gone and your father hits you

This pain you cannot bear

But we all bleed the same way as you do

And we all have the same things to go through

Hold on if you feel like letting go

Hold on it gets better than you know

Your days

You say they're way too long

And your nights

You can't sleep at all

Hold on

And you're not sure what you're

waiting for, but you don't want to know more

And you're not sure what you're

looking for, but you don't want to know more

But we all bleed the same way as you do

And we all have the same things to go through

Hold on if you feel like letting go

Hold on it gets better than you know

Don't stop looking, you're one step closer

Don't stop searching, it's not over

Hold on

What are you looking for?

What are you waiting for?

Do you know what you're doing to me?

Go ahead...What are you waiting for?

Hold on if you feel like letting go

Hold on it gets better than you know

Don't stop looking, you're one step closer

Don't stop searching, it's not over

Hold on if you feel like letting go

Hold on it gets better than you know

Hold on

Harry quickly got off the stage and as the crowd parted to let him through as he made his way to his love Draco. The crowd stood there and waited in silence as both boys stood in front of each other. Harry was the first to speak, "Draco, I know you might think that I'm just joking but I waited far to long to do this." Harry then grabbed Draco by his collar and pulled him closer crushing their lips together.

The crowd then sighed and laughed as Draco deepened the kiss. For all the students in Hoggwartsknew that both both boys loved each other but were to stubborn to forget their childish pride and admit they had feeling for each other.

As the crowd kept their gaze on the boys who seemed to not need air they didn't notice Fred and George approach with the trophy. George then loudly announced Draco had won the contest and as they were handing over the trophy Ron ran through the crowd and ripped the trophy out of Fred's hands and ran out of the room.

Both Harry and Draco Looked each other and laughed as draco said, "first one to get it back gets to top." they smiled at each other as draco continued, "Scared potter?"

"You wish" Harry smirked and ran after Draco who had gained a head start.

* * *

WELL THATS THE END OF THAT HOPED YOU ENJOYED. i ACTUALLY THOUGHT OF HAVING SNAPE SING A SONG CALLED 'WHO I AM HATES WHO I'VE BEEN' BUT DECIDED AGAINST IT OH WELL THANKING YOU ALL FOR READING THIS STORY


End file.
